


Nothing Could Ever Replace Someone Like You

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Familial Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, good ol carly brand family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Zan Partizanne is ever mad about Void staining her expensive Halcandran carpet. But her feelings quickly change.





	Nothing Could Ever Replace Someone Like You

Turns out, eldritch beings are much harder to care for than Zan figured. She hasn’t slept in weeks.. It’s all Fransisca’s fault that they took Void in! She wouldn’t quit crying about it, and Flamberge joined in on the begging. The two were like children begging their parents for a dog. 

Lately, Void’s favorite thing was to play hide and seek with Fransisca and Flamberge (Zan wouldn’t often participate.). Usually, this would happen outdoors where the mess wasn’t as important to clean, but today it was raining, and they couldn’t play outside. Flamberge originally told Void no to indoor hide and seek.. But she couldn’t say no to that face. Their soulless eyes were just too much! 

Halfway into this game, Void decides to hide under the rug. Flamberge.. Somehow.. Doesn’t find them for at least twenty minutes. This makes Void very nervous and upset, causing them to starting crying under the rug until Flamberge came and found them. Said tears stain the rug with a deep purple.

Which leads Zan to where she is now. Trying to clean the, uh.. Well, whatever the stuff Void is made of is called off of the carpet. Jamblast that child! Getting, uh.. Fluid all over the carpeting! It was very expensive, especially with the shipping fee from Halcandra! Why did she agree to house this child again? 

Footsteps and a feeling of Lovecraftian dread from behind Zan catches her attention. She already knows that it’s Void, the dread is their little trademark. They sniffle and sit down next to her, holding out a piece of paper. Zan stops cleaning for a moment with a sigh and takes the paper. What was on it made her breath catch in her throat.

It was a crude, crayon drawing of herself, Fransisca, Flamberge and Void all holding hands and in big letters across the top: “IME SORRY MAMA :(“. Zan wanted to start crying herself. That’s so cute, they made her a drawing.. And called her Mama.. How could she ever be mad at Void? She smiled wide and looked back to Void.

“It’s alright, my eldritch horror! Of course I forgive you. A carpet can be replaced, but nothing could ever replace a sweet child like you.” Void’s mouth contorted into a drippy, gooey smile as Zan pulled them in for a hug. They rocked to and fro slightly in Zan’s arms, ever happy to recieve any affection. 

The carpet no longer matters quite as much to Zan. As long as she’s got her sisters, and Void.. She’ll be alright. There will be other carpets.. But not another Void.

**Author's Note:**

> heehee im back!! i know this is sort of a bootleg kirby and their two dumbass dads but hey. its fine.


End file.
